powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Furio
Furio was a cyborg general of Scorpius' army. Character History He was sent to retrieve the Quasar Sabers on Mirinoi. When Maya and the citizens of Terra Venture (the future Galaxy Power Rangers) reached the Sabers first, he used his sword to turn all the inhabitants of the planet to stone in an attempt to stop their escape. He also used his sword to open a chasm that caused Mike to fall in. Furio returned to the Scorpion Stinger as it followed the Rangers back to their galaxy. When Furio learned that the powerful Lights of Orion were hidden in the Forest Dome of Terra Venture, he used Mutantrum to disguise himself as Mike to trick Leo into getting into the cavern. When Scorpius was tired of his failures, Furio fled and encountered Leo. Deciding that he would take the Red Galaxy Ranger down together with him, Furio charged himself up to self-destruct. Furio was destroyed, but Leo survived the blast, having been saved by Magna Defender. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the scenes Portrayal *Furio was voiced by Tom Wyner. Notes * Even though Furio was a Power Rangers Lost Galaxy villain, his suit comes from Denji Sentai Megaranger, not Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. In Megaranger, the suit was used as the monster form for the final villain. He is the first villain whose Sentai villain counterpart (Dr. Hinelar) has no connection to the Sentai show counterpart (Gingaman). Furio's costume was modified since originally being used in Megaranger where the the hair was a much more brighter shade of yellow and the right arm was slightly retooled upon removing the whip portion. ** This would be repeated with Cosmo Royale, whose costume was used in Ressha Sentai ToQger while his season, Power Rangers Ninja Steel was adapted from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. * Furio's role in the Lost Galaxy story mirrors Gingaman villain Sambash (whose costume was used for a very different character named Villamax). It is believed that, because Sambash often used realistic guns in Gingaman, that Saban improvised by using Dr. Hinelar's 2nd form as a replacement. Saban also wanted to pay homage to Megaranger as this costume was not used in Power Rangers in Space. * Furio, for the first 9 episodes, had a rivalry with Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, since "Quasar Quest, pt. 2" when Furio caused Mike to fall into the chasm. This ended in "Magna Defender", when Furio self-destructed, while trying to eliminate Leo too. * In some ways, Furio resembles Tankenstein. This is due to the fact that Furio was originally the monster form of Megaranger's main villain while Tankenstein was the mecha he piloted. * Furio is also one of the few serious villains to wear something unusual, in the episode "The Lights of Orion", A magician's cape and hat. Appearances * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 1: Quasar Quest, Part 1 **Episode 2: Quasar Quest, Part 2 **Episode 3: Race to the Rescue **Episode 4: Rookie in Red **Episode 5: Homesick **Episode 6: The Lights of Orion **Episode 7: Double Duty **Episode 8: The Blue Crush **Episode 9: The Magna Defender **Episode 38: Until Sunset }} See Also , who had the same suit References Category:PR Villains Category: Lost Galaxy Category:Scorpius and Trakeena's Army Category:PR First Villain Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses